Tellus 2
Tellus 2 (also known as Earth 2, Terra 2, New Tellus, or Bitellus) is a human-administered planet that is far away from planet Tellus. It resides in the Hyperus System, which was previously named Hyperus 668 d. Its size is relatively close to that of Tellus, but slightly larger and less dense. Its overall population consists of approximately 2,410,220,000 organic humans and 28,620,000,000 robotic sapients. History This planet has developed an international system of executive, legislative, and judicial powers known as the Judicial Powers of Tellus 2, intended to assist all of its allied races of sapient extraplanetary organisms. It has diplomatic ties with the Jovian alien race known as the Europans, who inhabit the moon of Europa; and the Earthlings (also known as Earthling Humans, Terrestrial Humans, or Old Tellurians), an empire that inhabits Planet Earth and its moon, Luna. Three dominant sapient species of human inhabit planet Tellus 2, and had formed the international government originally intended to fulfill the needs of its citizens and environmemt. Originally colonized by Terrestrial Humans in Anno Domini 2091, Tellus 2 was a desolate and dry desert world with a thin carbon dioxide atmosphere. Although Tellus 2 was quite similar to planet Mars of the Solar System, it contained stronger traces of iodine on its surface, caused by an ancient bombardment of asteroids from Annule Major. Within the first forty years of its colonization, it had been terraformed to house an ecological environment similar to Tellus'. It had become a successful, thriving biosphere by 2148. The inhabitants of this new world had only limited contact with Tellus. It took about two weeks for messages to travel between the two planets. The Terrestrial Humans were busy forming new methods of contact between the two wrolds, whereas Tellus 2 began a more secluded era of development on its new society. Once full contact had been established with the Terrestrial Humans, New Tellurian Humans had rapidly began to receive and spread knowledge between the human-inhabited worlds. The two planets formed strong diplomatic ties, and soon became allies because of their similar cultures, friendliness towards each other, and close genetic makeup. Soon, the Tellurians developed technology that surpassed the capabilities of the Earthlings, and used this to their advantage to place colonies on the planet's moons. Later, the New Tellurians visited the Solar System, placing colonies all over celestial bodies such as Luna, Mars, Phobos, Titan, and later Europa. Eventually, the two human worlds' colonization of Mars lead to the Solar War. Before the start of the Solar War, Terrestrial Humans had established contact with the Europans. The Europans were quite frightened by the human race at first, but later got used to their disturbing appearance and unattractive mannerisms. Countries Tellus 2's first established nation was Bretus, covering an area similar in size to Tellus' Great Britain. It was then followed by Latinus, the larger of the two countries. It covered an area similar in size to Tellus' Portugal, Spain, France, Italy and northern African territories. Category:Planets